


The silver Eyes Gang in Robot Rampage!

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, The Backyardigans
Genre: Cute Kids, Mad Science, Musicals, Robots, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: In the 2020s, Afton Robotics and their robots are co-operating with the Fazbear Brand. But an unwanted glitch makes things worse.
Kudos: 4





	1. Part 1: Deliveries and the start of the rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go wrong as the robots of Afton Robotics start to malfunction before the big Glamrock Fazbear concert, along with a certain delivery executive being sacked. While the problems

Life was great in Hurricane City, within the state of Utah in the United states of America in the year 2024. Sure a certain orange tanned guy'd been President of the USA eight to four years back and a near Metal R crisis had pushed the UN to the breaking point and other issues, but thanks to the Afton Robotics and Fazbear merger, there were lots of new jobs due to the robotics industry in the old car part factories, eco tech and reduced pollution. But the scars of the horrible Fazbear murders still shrouded the city as people went about their daily lives, as in the Fazbear Augmented Reality Tech support, a heated discussion was taking place.

"You're firing me, Vanessa Bowens, over the contents of my Google searches? Are you crazy? There's worse things you could fire a girl over then the subject of a true crime drama TV show and Webflix documentary urban legends. It's not exactly like I've been smoking something on Hover." A pale girl with rainbow dyed bangs tried to point out to Melissa Jones, the manager of the human resource department for the Fazbear Animatronic virtual reality and animatronic services was about to lose her temper as her posh New York accent slipped into a brusque. 

"No big deal? Oh, it's a big deal. You've taken a turn for the worse, been too secretive. I know this company has done shady things in the past, but all of those red flags, avoiding the other employees and threatening some of our customers with violence, just because they gave bad feedback about faulty aren't what a good employee should do anywhere!" The banging of the complaint forms and printed out bad reviews onto the desk made Vanessa seethe as she complained while shuddering. "But it was only a glitch? I didn't intend to get so obsessed with the rumours!" 

Vanessa seethed as her boss explained. "I'm sorry to let you go Vanessa. But the Purple Man's data is a class red flag for a reason. It's too unethical and dangerous to copy such an infamous murderer's brainwaves, even if it was just a glitch. I'll miss you and so will, but here's your pink slip." The rainbow hair dyed, slightly unremarkable admin coder snapped back while kicking her heels at a Fazbear plush in the waiting room. "You'll be sorry for firing me Melissa! Only I know most of the backdoors into the code for the VR game and you won't be able to fix it! Guess I'll just stick to A.R bitcoin, that you probably don't know how to cash!" Melissa shrugged as the coding genius and beta testing girl left her office, before replying. "You forgot your former friend Brianna. Maybe I need to notify the cop-bots about Vanessa. Something seems wrong, wish you were here Charlie." 

Vanessa hurried all the wave home, shoving her former friend Luis near a zebra crossing as he asked her a question. "Did the meeting go okay?" She turned her head and yelled as her eyes nearly turned purple. "No. I'm not alright Luis! It went bad! I got the sack just because I was stupid enough to mouth off at her about the weird glitch! They're all gonna pay!" As she stomped off to her house near the town cemetery, she locked the door and got her grandmother's old sewing machine as the purple glitch sighed. "Alright, are you ready for the grand revival of the brand Vanny? Shame about your boss eh." "Don't have much choice now I'm without a job M.H." The reluctant follower sighed as she was nearly finishing the stitching for the rabbit costume and the roller skates would be added later. 

But the issue of the Afton Robotics deal with Fazbear troubled several people, despite the new leaf Fazbear had taken. Especially Sammy Emily as he tried to fix up his Puppet-bot as the small security robot gave a thumbs up. "Hey Marion, you working okay?" "Of course, all systems are a-okay. Are you alright Sammy?" The slightly greying repairman 

Sammy cheered as he jumped with his partner Marion upon realising Marla hadn't forgotten him . "Hooray Marion, we've got work at last. I mean, give me the co-ordinates and we'll be there right away!" "My co-ordinates are number 84737, neat that Muddy Bees bakery and the Hurricane Athletics club. Hurry!" As Sammy drove to Marla's house, the dry desert air seemed cooler then before as he looked at the group of people walking around wearing masks. "What's up with that?" He murmured as he entered Marla's medium house, only for the smell of cake mix and pizza dough to fill the air. "What's going on Marla? Sammy Emily here from the Fast robot repair service." 

"Whoah! Ahhhh! Help, I should've called a robot repairman or tech support!" Jessica screamed in her flying car's passenger seat as the Chauffer Bonnie the Bunny stated with a strange voice while all the other drivers who didn't have robots in the driver's seat got out of the way. "Nice for you to hop along for a joyride Jessica! All systems are a-okay!" 

Michael Afton quickly pressed the security button, only to find an error message popping up on his Afton Hand-watch and groaned. "Who even thought putting AR or VR in the security systems in the update was a good idea? I'm locked in my own office now!" But then a stranger's voice crackled from the holographic news reports, which reminded him of his father for some weird reason 


	2. Act 2: Security breach and how to stop

"Hey, Death metal Foxy, what do ya think we should do now there's trouble in the stage?" Roxanne the Wolf pointed at the crowd of glitching robots and members of the Afton "fringe religion* chasing after the remote holding security puppet. Death Metal Foxy replied while strumming his guitar. "The same thing we always should do if things go wrong and our boss ain't here Roxanne. Don't do a bunk until te song's over and the cops come!" The cover switch to Shout it loud by Kiss was unexpected, as the moon guy animatronic nearly did complain. 


End file.
